¿Y LA CONFIANZA DONDE ESTÁ?
by LovetaH
Summary: A punto de hacerlo, Sirius se encuentra con un planteo no muy alentador. -¿Dudas de mi confianza? ¡Sí, como no!- Sirius "Sexy" Black. Ojo con el lime.


_Otra de mis historias retorcidas... no sé porqué salen así, pero por lo menos esta interesante, jaja. Este es algo diferente porque no lo escribí en español...lo escribí en ARGENTINO! Tengan cuidado porque el vocabulario que uso no es el más fino del mundo, y no vayan a pensar que NO es experiencia propia porque SI lo es, asi que a leer se ha dicho!!_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a la genia inigualable perfecta y creativa Joanne Kathleen Rowling

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Y LA CONFIANZA DONDE ESTÁ?**

_**Capítulo Único**_

- Sos un pelotudo - Le dijo ella mientras se tiraba en la cama y retorcía una almohada - Que seas fiel no significa eso, enfermo. No es que no estés con otras mujeres porque estás conmigo y lo tenés prohibido, la idea es que me quieras a mí y no necesites a otra.

Estaba furiosa y ahora no solo retorcía la almohada, sino que mezclaba algunas lágrimas entre las sábanas. Él estaba parado al lado de la cama sin ropa, con algo entre las manos y fingiendo que no la escuchaba. Eso la ponía más nerviosa...y él lo sabía.

- No estuve con ninguna otra - Dijo él sin levantar la vista.

- No sé, no sé - Dijo ella entre falsos sollozos que quizas, lo único que pretendían, era llamar la atención.

- Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa - Dijo él y se sentó en la cama. Parecía que había perdido la paciencia - ¿Ves este forro? - Y mostró lo que tenía en las manos - Sos hija de muggles, seguro los conocés bien. Vas a decidir vos si hoy lo usamos o no. No pienso hacer ningún hechizo, la única protección contra cualquier enfermedad sería esto. Si lo usamos, estás dando por hecho que te engañé, aunque yo no haya estado con nadie más. Si no lo usamos, vas a vivir con la duda por el resto de los días de si te contagié o no alguna de esas enfermedades que quizas me pesqué por andar con otras.

Ella se quedó atónita y parecía intentar descifrar lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Eh? Dale, Sirius, no digas estupideces - Le dijo ella.

- No, no te estoy jodiendo. En resumen, vas a decidir vos si te cagué o no, y decidas lo que decidas, vas a arrepentirte - Y sonrió con esas sonrisas de película que simulan algún plan maléfico de fondo.

Hubo un silencio hasta que ella habló.

- Yo te engañé.

- No, vos no harías eso. ¿Te crees que soy tarado? A mi no me vengas con esos jueguitos.

- Sí, de verdad, te engañé - Pero ni siquiera ella se lo creía.

- Dale, Enola, decidite. Cogemos con forro y me demostrás que no confiás en mí y a partir de mañana no nos vemos nunca más...

- No.

- ...o cogemos sin forro pero vivirás eternamente con la duda de si te cagué, y en ese caso, de si te contagiaste algo. Dale, A o B.

- No me cagaste, decíme por favor que no me cagaste.

- No sé. Decidite, no me hagas perder más tiempo.

- No, no, no puede ser esto - Y otra vez, de vuelta, a llorar entre las sábanas. Una lechuza que debía estar a esas horas por el lugar se perdió con un suspiro de aleteos y chillidos de ratón - Sos una mierda - le dijo, y le revoleó la almohada.

- ¿Yo? Vos desconfiaste de mí, ahora aguantátela.

- ¡Andate a la mierda, hijo de puta! ¡Basura! - Los insultos se mezclaban con los respiros agitados que provocaba el llanto. La cara ya era una mancha colorada y húmeda.

- Tranquilizate...respirá...¿no te das cuenta?

Respiró, le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que vos decidís qué pasó, vos alterás el pasado. No importa lo que yo haya hecho, vos decidís en este momento si yo estuve con otra o no. Si vos querés coger con forro, no importa lo que yo haya hecho porque para vos estuve con otra. Pero si no usamos forro, yo no estuve con nadie.

- Bueno, pero... - Y se calló.

Al final esa noche lo hicieron sin cuidarse. A la mañana siguiente, Sirius se despertó al alba y procuró vestirse sin hacer ruido, dejó una nota en la mesita de noche y se marchó. Cuando Enola despertó, leyó la carta.

_**Bonita:**_**_  
_**_Perdoname pero tenías razón. Sí estuve con Desireé la noche anterior, y la anterior...__  
__Y me encontré con Abba y a Sarah también. _  
_Pero no te preocupes, siempre me cuido._  
_El hechizo lo hice igual._  
_Espero verte, _  
_hasta el viernes,_**  
****Sirius Black.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Si a mi me tocaba ser una de esas que estuvieron con sirius, ni me quejaría, te amo Sirius "Sexy" Black! ojalá no hayan pensado que este es un ataque a los hombre, nada que ver! es el retrato del hombre más sexy y mas activo sexualmente hablando del mundo, y a la que no le gusta, que me tire tomates, lechugas, fideos, y lo que quiera, yo voy a seguir pensando que Sirius es así y voy a seguir amandolo a pesar de todo. ME GUSTA QUE ME TRATEN MAL! mas si el que me trata mal es sirius._

_Diccionario Argentinizado:_

_**.** FORRO = preservativo__  
__**. **COGER = tener sexo dicho vulgarmente_  
_**. **JODER = mentir, engañar, tontear._

_BESOS Y ACHUCHONES A TODOS._

_Y no vayan a olvidarse que un review es una arruga menos... para mi, jaja._


End file.
